


ring

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: "No one will ever believe us."Zoro tilts his head, contemplating. "That we're married?""That we'reanything," Sanji says. "But yeah, that, especially."





	

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble list](http://mymiscfandomimagines.tumblr.com/post/154996877352/drabble-list):
>
>> "No one will ever believe us."
> 
> I take prompts for all Sanji pairings. Feel free to drop them in the comments or on my tumblr, [sanjisock](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com).

"No one will ever believe us."

Zoro tilts his head, contemplating. "That we're married?"

"That we're _anything_ ," Sanji says. "But yeah, that, especially."

Zoro blinks, as if the concept is so foreign to his tiny simple moss brain. "But I gave you a ring," he says, and raises his left hand, a silver band encircling his ring finger. "We match."

Sanji scoffs. "As if anyone cares about that kind of stuff anymore." He looks at his own. They really  _do_ match, other than the names engraved on the insides of the band — Sanji's name on Zoro's and vice versa. A nice touch, he would have to admit, but overall the thing looks kind of plain. "Not like we actually are, by the way. You threw the ring over Usopp's head after dinner and I almost dropped it — that hardly counts as a proposal."

Zoro blinks again, and he looks more confused with each surprised blink. Sanji pities his simple, simple brain for having to work so much today. "Do you," Zoro says, then stops. "Do you want me to go down on one knee?"

"I will kick you overboard if you ever try to do that on Sunny," Sanji immediately says before the mosshead can get any ideas. Sanji loves his fair share of romanticism, but he knows Zoro isn't that kind of person and, well, whatever. If he wanted fancy dinners and expensive flowers from his partner, he wouldn't have dated the brute. "It's fine, don't think too much about it."

Much to Sanji's surprise, Zoro doesn't look placated. Instead, Sanji's words seem to have the opposite effect — Zoro is looking like he's on the edge of some kind of a breakdown. He is avoiding Sanji's gaze, and while he probably seems as calm and collected as his usual self, Sanji knows where to look for the signs — the twitch of his fingers, the faltering of his voice.

"Okay," Zoro says, and he sounds like he's one step away from unsheathing his swords and swinging them blindly at nothing. "Okay," he repeats, and then adds, softly under an embarrassed cough, "but you'll still wear the ring, right?"

Sanji's hand, halfway to his pocket to take a cigarette, stills. "Huh?'

Zoro is still looking away. "You'll still wear the ring, right?" There's a sweep of red across the bridge of his nose; faint, but there. "I'll wear mine."

 _Huh,_ Sanji thinks, and can't help smirking. So the brute  _does_ know a thing or two about romance after all.

"I will, Marimo," he says. He absentmindedly touches the ring, cold to the touch but somehow still warms him all over. "Don't worry."

Sanji does love his fair share of romanticism.


End file.
